As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Delegation of access (e.g., access privileges) to documents or folders based on role or organizational chart is a feature in many information system. In some cases, the access to a particular document or folder is manually assigned by a system administer to individuals at a company or to individual based on role and job (e.g., to each manager in a particular department). In some cases, the type of access to a document or folder may range from full read/write access to limited read only access. The type of access is typically delegated to a particular individual or a particular group of individuals based on organization structure or job description regardless of the individual in the job or the role in an organization.